Just a Little More Time
by dimthelumos
Summary: FELTSON NOT DRAMIONE! I had no idea how to set it: Tom hadn't seen Emma months after the Deathly Hallows premiere. They planned to meet, but time wasn't on their side. By pure happenstance, both their photoshoots take place under one roof unknowingly.


Well, my first feltson fic! (: I've never written anything based on non-fiction people, so I hope I did Tom Felton and Emma Watson justice~ certain characters I made up on the spot, other characters are actual people ahaha.

Also, I was inspired by Burberry's SS10 campaign with Emma Watson and FAULT'S behind the scenes with Tom Felton. Enjoy and I'd love to hear any feedback :D

* * *

><p>FAULT Magazine had been contacting Tom for weeks to feature in their latest issue. He was quite good friends with the superiors, but hardly had time to respond to their offer. Of course, he could never turn them down. The problems lie in finding time and space for the occasion. He managed to squeeze the shoot after an interview and before two photoshoots scheduled a week after. The location was a bit of a drive from his flat in London and the details were vague, but he wasn't worried with what he had to do or wear.<p>

Tom had returned from walking Timba, only to find his frantic assistant, Charles. He looked up from his planner, relieved to the bones. "There you are!" He made his way to Tom once he unclasped Timba's leash. "Steph has called nonstop for you! Nina emailed, texted, tweeted, what have you—more than a dozen times awaiting your response!" Charles was winded out and Tom couldn't thank him enough for his hard work managing his busy lifestyle. He made a note to himself to treat Charles to dinner and well-deserved days off. "I'm sorry, Charles. Timba comes before anything," he tried jabbing a joke, but no chuckle or smile from Charles. He cleared his throat, "My response to feature in their next issue?" Charles nodded. "I responded before I walked Timba… unless they haven't received it yet?" Charles dipped his nose into his planner while scrolling through his phone, searching for what Tom assumed were text messages. His multitasking skills were daunting.

He walked into the kitchen, Charles close behind, for a bottle of water and something to quash the small grumble in his stomach. An apple did the trick and not a moment later; Charles cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses slowly sliding down the bridge of his nose. "Ah yes, here we are. Nina informed me she didn't check her emails again and apologized, on behalf of Steph as well, for the clogging." Tom chuckled at Charles' proper speech with a splash of geek lingo.

He waved dismissively, "Its alright. I should've sent a text and tweet along with the email." Charles smiled and Tom felt triumphant of finally getting something out of his exhausted assistant. "Do you know what time the shoot is?" Tom asked as he made his way back to the living room. Charles followed suit, all the while flipping through his organized planner. "Yes, it is at… seven in the morning, sharp mind you, and two days from now."

Tom nearly choked on the bite of apple. "Two days! I could have sworn I had another five, give or take." Charles smiled sympathetically. "I apologize. I tried scheduling it, as you said, five days from now, but that would conflict with your other photoshoots due a week from today. I know you need 48 hours to rest after a long day of shooting." Tom grinned at Charles' consideration for his health. Though he worked more and harder after the end of his Draco Malfoy days, his health was at his prime thanks to Charles' careful time management.

"There _is_ a downside, I'm afraid…" Charles trailed off. Tom took a sip of his water and looked at him expectantly. Charles' definition of bad news wasn't horrid in Tom's terms, but for him to bring it up must be monumental. "The warehouse is divided with another photoshoot taking place at that time slot." Charles blew through the news quickly and adjusted his glasses nervously. Tom laughed lightly, "That's completely fine! I thought I'd have to model half-nude or something!" Charles laughed then and shook his head, "I wouldn't agree for you to model shamefully! The space between your photoshoot and the other won't distract you, should you be slightly uncomfortable sharing the space." Charles' work ethic was sharp and he knew when to get serious.

Tom nodded and downed the last drop of his water. "Whom will I be sharing with?" Charles checked his planner again, "The shoot is for Burberry and… Emma Watson will be modeling." Tom smiled. He hadn't seen Emma months after The Deathly Hallows premiere and he heard she was doing well. He tried his best to make time for her whenever she called to just talk and catch up. It felt unusual not seeing her nearly everyday, as he was so used to, and enjoying each others company. He missed her.

Emma lost track of how many times she dozed off in the car. She tried her best reading to keep herself awake, but it was proving to be counterproductive. Her assistant, Annabel, was relaying the agenda for the day and she felt awful she caught only snippets of what she said. "—meeting with your brother, George Craig, Matt Gilmour, and Max Hurd." Emma tried gulping down yet another yawn, but Annabel looked at her knowingly and scooched over to offer her shoulder just in case. Emma smiled thankfully and gladly accepted the offer.

She had been working nonstop being 'the new face' for iconic products as of late. Burberry was her first modeling break and when she caught wind of their next campaign, she couldn't possibly refuse. Annabel insisted there was absolutely no time to fit the Burberry campaign, but there was no stopping Emma with something she truly wanted to do. Emma felt she wanted to contribute to Burberry as much as she could for opening the fashion industry window to her. Whenever Mario and Christopher needed her to model, she agreed in a heartbeat. Annabel was patient with Emma's determination and obstinacy, only resisting a smidge and managing the schedule with her health and work in mind.

"I'm terribly sorry, Annabel… could you repeat that again please?" Annabel smiled and shifted through her notes once more, "The shoot will start at exactly seven, another hour and a half, at the warehouse and once we arrive, Mario Testino and Christopher Bailey will give you the run-down of the outfits you'll be wearing and who you'll be modeling with for each outfit. Then, you'll be given a short tour of the studio and immediately prepped. From there, you'll be meeting with your brother, George Craig, Matt Gilmour, and Max Hurd," Annabel said, clearing her throat after that mouthful. She peered down at Emma and hoped she heard her for she didn't want to repeat herself yet again. Emma nodded slowly and gave up suppressing her yawns. "Another hour and a half…" Emma trailed off, leaning more onto Annabel's shoulder. She smiled at Emma sympathetically and closed her planner, making herself comfortable for the duration of the ride. "Yes and I'll be sure to wake you once we're there."

Tom stretched his tense muscles after stepping out of the car. He had forgotten just how long the car ride was and had fallen asleep awkwardly against the window. Charles dared not wake him to catch up on his much-needed sleep, but repositioning him wouldn't have hurt. He apologized profusely once he noticed Tom's stiff movements, but Tom merely dismissed his apologies and reassured him his kinks will straighten out as the day goes on.

"If you insist… let's get moving towards your wardrobe and makeup. The photographer should be there awaiting your arrival." Charles walked before Tom and he followed closely behind him. The entrance was heavily crowded with Fault and Burberry's team setting up their designated studios and Tom was afraid to get separated or mistaken to model for Burberry. He ducked from a group of men carrying a humungous, thick slab of marble. He noticed it was elegantly designed with meticulously carved fluers and spirals woven to meet in certain areas. He wondered if Emma was modeling with the beautiful sculpture. He casually scanned the warehouse to catch the smallest glimpse of her. He had hoped to speak with her before their shoots to catch up on the gist of their lives after Harry Potter.

Alas, he failed to find her and reluctantly turned to Charles, who was shaking hands with the photographer he assumed. Charles gestured his hand to him and the photographer turned to smile. Tom returned the smile and clasped hands with him. "Tom, my boy! How grand it is to finally work with you! I've heard plenty from Steph and Nina. By Jove, have they undersold you! You are as handsome as the devil himself!" He shook Tom's hand vigorously and patted Tom's back with much strength with his other hand. Tom coughed lightly after each pat, but smiled in good spirits. He already liked the elder man very much.

"I'm flattered, sir. I'm looking forward to working with you today and I hope I'll exceed your expectations." The photographer released Tom's hand and clapped his hands on Tom's shoulders. "Enough of that fiddle faddle, my lad! The name is Cornelius, Cornelius Towser! Now on with it, get dressed and such forth on the double!" He laughed heartily and, with one final clap on Tom's shoulders, stalked off to address his lighting crew. Tom laughed at Cornelius' behavior and rubbed his shoulders, craning his neck left and right. To his amazement, his kinks were straightened out and his neck wasn't stiff. He had to thank Cornelius for his hearty greeting after the shoot.

Charles grinned and patted Tom's shoulder gently, "He's an eccentric one, isn't he?" Tom smirked. Eccentric was an understatement to describe the young-at-heart Cornelius. Charles checked his watch and lightly pushed Tom into the dressing trailer, "I apologize, but the shoot will begin in 45 minutes! Barely enough time to prepare!" With that, he closed the door and the team began working on Tom the moment he sat down. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the hustling and bustling of the workers scrambling to get his wardrobe and makeup in order.

"Emma." Annabel shook her gently. They arrived at the warehouse and the time to prepare was winding down. Annabel was afraid Emma might not have enough time to prepare. "Emma, we're here. Wake up please," she coaxed gently. Emma's brows furrowed and she blinked a couple times to focus, slowly lifting her head. Annabel smiled and nodded towards the window. "We're here. We should hurry before you run out of time to prep," she said as she opened the door. Emma instantly woke up and climbed out of the car, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It was the most sleep she had in months, weeks if she were lucky, and she was grateful for Annabel to allow her to catch up on sleep. Annabel extended her arm to Emma and she took it, awaiting her instructions.

Emma admired Annabel greatly for working so hard for her sake and always bared in mind her lack of sleep. Annabel tried her best to squeeze enough hours for Emma to sleep. She wished she slept more, but whatever time Annabel had to offer she accepted with much gratitude. Annabel led the way through the warehouse and Emma was short from surprised at the amount of people scurrying around to get things organized.

"There are so many people…! I thought Marco had a small crew?" Emma questioned. Annabel looked up from her phone and just noticed the large amount of people. It dawned on her that she never told Emma the divided studios. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, Emma, but the warehouse is split because another photoshoot is taking place," she said, leading Emma to her side of the shoot. She studied the other side and noticed it was plain and simple – a white box, for sitting she assumed, and white background. She wondered if it was a men's fashion shoot. "Oh? By whom and who's modeling in the shoot?" Emma was curious.

Normally two photoshoots couldn't and shouldn't happen under one roof, but once in a blue moon in happened and only under extreme circumstances. Annabel checked her planner and ran her finger down the page. "Oh my, Tom Felton with Fault Magazine. Goodness, when was the last time you saw him? It must have been ages after the premiere!" Emma's heart skipped a beat. There were many occasions when they both wanted and planned to meet for a cup of tea or dinner, but time was not on their side. She kept in contact with him as much as she could via phone calls, text messages, emails, tweets, but it wasn't the same. She missed him dearly.

She took a quick sweep and looked for his distinctive dirty blonde hair, but no sight of him. Her heart dropped slightly. She knew he had to be prepping, as she will very soon, but she really wanted to spend the miniscule gap of time reminiscing with him and hearing about his life after Harry Potter. She heard he was doing very well. "Yes… I haven't seen him in awhile." She was in a daze and suddenly Christopher was smiling at her. He was the chief creative officer. She vaguely remembered Christopher mentioning he wanted an 'iconic feel' with the right people for the campaign and she was very touched he thought of her.

"Emma, its wonderful as always to see you! How are things going for you? Are you well?" Christopher asked as he hugged her. She smiled happily. "Thank you, Christopher, its good to see you too! Oh God, things have been piling up and I've just about gone mad! But things are well, and how are you?" Emma felt comfortable speaking with him about herself. He was always patient with her and understood her dilemma to a certain degree.

He nodded, humming in response. "I'm sorry to hear you've been dreadfully busy, but I am relieved to know you're happy all at once. Mario is tuning up his camera, as we speak, so I'll leave you be to get ready and I'll retrieve you for the shoot. We'll talk later." Christopher smiled at her before leaving to tend to his duties. Emma waved after him and sighed. The sudden lack of sleep took a hefty toll on her. Maybe it wasn't the lack of sleep getting to her. She shook her head while taking a seat and braced herself for the speedy team of makeup artists to prep her. She wouldn't let herself get distracted or downtrodden during the shoot she was so looking forward too for weeks. Still, the thought of speaking with Tom after too many months would have been very nice.

Annabel gently placed a textbook on Emma's lap and stirred her from her light nap. She didn't realize she fell asleep. Annabel smiled knowingly at Emma's yawn. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, but it's about that time for you to study." She patted Emma's knee with another smile and left with the coordinators to discuss the composition of the shoot. Emma yawned once more before flipping her textbook open to study for the exam scheduled for another four days. She loved going to university very much and she didn't complain once of the workload. She was grateful to Annabel for keeping her studies a priority, among other priorities. The hairdresser tucked a strand of hair behind Emma's ear.

"There you go, cute as a button! I'll escort you to Hugh for your wardrobe and you'll be ready for Mario, toot suite!" The hairdresser, whom Emma learned as Madison, took her hand and led her to the wardrobe team. Emma fumbled with her textbook and wasn't prepared for Madison's enthusiasm, but it helped lighten up her mood. Madison turned to smile at her before giving Emma's hand to Hugh. With a light pat on her back, Madison walked back to her station. Hugh grinned. Emma couldn't help but smile at his contagious grin.

"This way, Ms. Watson. For the first portion of the shoot, you'll be wearing this." He waved his hand over a blue haze trench coat. The shoulders were fanned into a poof and Emma adored the unique style, color, and fit. She looked at Hugh expectantly and he smiled. She grinned as she ever so gently ran her hand against the coat. The fabric was a thin line between satin and cotton. Her need to take the coat with her was outweighing her professional ethics. "This coat is my favorite in the collection. Lovely color and fabric; I can see it in your eyes you want this beauty for yourself!"

Emma laughed with Hugh at the too true fact. "A girl can dream…" She muttered, admiring the coat in a daze. Hugh chuckled and patted her hand. "We can discuss that later. Now, onto other matters — the coat will be accommodated with this belt, another absolute favorite of mine, and these heels will look darling—" Emma nodded, laughed, and smiled when she found appropriate. She didn't find Hugh boring in the least, quite the opposite really, but her mind wouldn't let her concentrate. She caught herself looking around the studio and quickly turned her attention to Hugh who was still showing and telling her the beautiful pieces in the campaign. Hugh cleared his throat, quickly snapping her out of her thoughts. "Any questions, love? I've seem to be yapping your ear off and you haven't said a word."

"Oh no! I'm sorry; I was lost in the gorgeous collection. I couldn't very well help myself imagining these coats as mine."

Hugh laughed. "As I've said, another topic I'll gladly discuss with you later. Come, let's get you dolled up in that coat you oh-so-adore!" Emma grinned and clapped her hands, unable to contain her excitement. These coats had a magnificent way of taking her mind off things, much less someone.

Tom checked himself once more in the mirror. He wasn't quite a fan of leather jackets, but he did like the look and feel of it. Charles commented on how 'debonair' he looked and he couldn't help, but laugh. He took Charles' word for it and situated himself against the white box. Every now and then, he'd glance over to the Burberry shoot and was fascinated at the setup. It had a regal feel and the slab of marble was used as a wall, as if inside an extravagant castle of sorts. He hadn't caught sight of Emma yet and a fleeting thought wondered if she was scheduled at a later time. He heard Burberry had a handful of models scheduled for each shoot, but each model had a wide gap of time for the specific pieces they had to wear. He was anxious to see her and she was the only person he hadn't seen outside Harry Potter for months. Their schedules conflicted terribly, not even Charles could work it out.

He sighed and rubbed his neck, contemplating on contacting Emma after the shoot just in case he happened to miss her. Laughing, a distinctive laugh Tom noted, echoed throughout the warehouse. He quickly looked around and finally found Emma laughing with, from what he could see, her brother. She looked stunning in the light purple coat, as far as color specification goes. He had to concentrate on his breathing, the very sight of her made his lungs collapse. She must have felt someone staring at her once she turned to him, her smile growing wider. She waved happily, a slight jump to her feet, and laughed. He laughed too, waving just as happily. He hadn't really allowed the magnitude of Emma's beauty to fully sink in. He always found her attractive, harboring a crush on her for years, but seeing her after months finally dawned on him. He just might fancy her, if even a little for him to admit.

"Tom, my boy! You look like a rugged renegade, if I do say so myself!" Tom jumped a bit at the booming voice of Cornelius. He quickly held up a finger to Emma before addressing Cornelius. "Ah thank you, Cornelius! Where do you want me to stand?" Cornelius adjusted his camera, waving dismissively at Tom. "Right there is good. Use the jacket at your whim and give me that brooding look of yours!" Tom chuckled and straightened the jacket. He quickly glanced at Emma while doing so.

The team was light metering her and the hairdresser was adding final touches. Once the team was finished, making Emma look more stunning if possible, she danced a bit and moved her shoulders and hips, winking at him. Tom tried giving Cornelius his 'brooding look,' but laughed and muttered an apology, readjusting his position. Cornelius laughed and gave Tom the thumbs up. "Brilliant! Simply brilliant, the shot looks spanking perfect! Keep it up, Tom, good on you mate!"

Tom grinned and turned to Emma, who was smiling smugly. He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue with a smirk. Her lovely laugh echoed throughout the warehouse again. Her photographer snapped a shot of her and she jumped. "I'm sorry, Mario! I wasn't ready! Oh, I probably look horrid!" Her photographer, Mario, shook his head and displayed the shot on the screen perched to her right. Emma's eyes were lit from her laugh, but she had her trademark smirk right before the shot was taken. "Quite the contrary. You look lovely and I'd like to see more!" Emma turned to Tom and grinned, this time, the familiar smug look in his eyes.

_"Lunch?"_ He mouthed. She smiled, a light flush on her cheeks.

_"Yes,"_ she mouthed with a nod.

He grinned and adjusted the zippers on his sleeves. "I wouldn't dream of you saying no," he said, loud enough for her to hear. He heard her scoff as she repositioned her hands in her coat pockets.

"Mm yeah."

"Mm yeah."

Tom mimicked her tone and adorable expression. She curled her lips in and tried not to laugh as Mario instructed her where to stand for the next frame. He missed her terribly and she felt all the same, if not more so.


End file.
